


Y lo amo

by mijukuxdreamer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, FAIRY VIKTOR IS THE BEST VIKTOR, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Posible fic corto, Prince/Fairy AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mijukuxdreamer/pseuds/mijukuxdreamer
Summary: El joven príncipe Katsuki Yuuri, en un ataque de ansiedad provocada por sus deberes reales, cabalga hacia el bosque en búsqueda de paz. En el camino, encuentra un pequeño santuario y, en él, un hada que se hace llamar "Vitya" que cambiará su vida y la percepción de la misma para siempre.





	1. Encuentro inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publico en AO3 y estoy emocionada y nerviosa (?). Esto salió como un ejercicio de la Universidad, donde me pidieron escribir un cuento de hadas y yo dije "¿Por qué no?". Sinceramente lo escribí por los "lulz" así que probablemente no llegue a terminarlo o tal vez sí, todo depende de la aceptación y el tiempo que me dé la escuela para terminarlo (?).
> 
> Espero lo disfruten, es la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que escribo un fic y tal vez esté oxidada...

   Érase una vez un vasto y hermoso reino, de verdes praderas adornadas por el cielo azul, que parecía siempre proteger las viviendas y comercios de sus habitantes. La felicidad de estos últimos podía sentirse incluso en el mismo ambiente gracias a que los reyes eran dos personas maravillosas; eran amables y solían velar por su bienestar como si se tratase del propio.

   Pasaron los años, la reina que tanto había anhelado un hijo, fue bendecida por este hecho. Yuuri sería su nombre; era un niño tímido pero alegre, disfrutaba de la vida al lado de sus padres y de su hermoso perro de nombre Vicchan. El joven creció y con ello sus responsabilidades, generándole así una ansiedad que aumentaba cada día más conforme el tiempo pasaba.

   Estudios, deberes, entrenamientos, etiqueta… Todo se estaba convirtiendo en una gran carga para el muchacho que, si bien adoraba a su familia, sentía que no podía con ella. Por esto, solía dar paseos por los jardines reales; eran enormes, o eso siempre pensó hasta que se volvió un joven adulto. Ya no podía encontrar un lugar propio, pero lo peor -para él- estaba por ocurrir en la víspera de sus veintiún años.

   —¡¿Boda?! —Exclamó el joven azabache a sus padres, con una gran sorpresa y, tal vez, algo de decepción; en ese momento se encontraban en el gran comedor del castillo. No, ¡eso no podía estar pasando! Él se sentía un inútil, alguien que no podía con todo lo que se le ponía delante, ¡y ahora debía casarse!

   —Pero, madre, yo no estoy listo para algo así… —Se quejó de nuevo, intentando hacer ver a sus padres cómo se sentía.

   —Tonterías, mi niño, ya has cumplido veintiún años, es momento de que busques una esposa —habló su madre sonriendo a su muchacho. Le quería demasiado como para elegir una candidata para él, aunque su idea era hacerlo, desistió de ella sólo para que Yuuri eligiera feliz y con calma con quién querría pasar el resto de su vida.

   El corazón de Yuuri comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus manos sudaban frío, era una carga que no podría soportar por más que ese fuese su deber y algo que sus padres anhelaran. Había escuchado las palabras de su amada madre, su padre tan sólo asentía, dándole siempre la razón a su esposa. No sabía qué podía hacer ahora que se enfrentaba a un nuevo “obstáculo” en su vida.

   —C-Con permiso —habló el joven una vez más. No había terminado su comida, ni siquiera la había tocado ante la noticia. Sin más y tal como había dicho, se levantó para irse de aquel gran salón, corriendo, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

   —¡Yuuri! —Gritaron sus padres al unísono, levantándose de sus respectivas sillas, pero sin moverse del todo. Sabían que su hijo tenía problemas con la ansiedad y que lo mejor era, tal vez, dejar que él solo se calmara. Mas eso no significaba que su preocupación no estuviese presente, realmente le querían y no deseaban su sufrimiento, ¿tal vez lo de la boda era demasiado pronto? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

   Mientras tanto, el joven príncipe, aún nervioso, se dirigió hacia los establos del castillo, tomando las riendas del primer caballo que estuviese cerca de él. El elegido fue un corcel negro como el ébano y de crin grisácea y sedosa. Era un caballo dócil y firme, difícilmente era influenciado por el ánimo de su jinete, por lo que era perfecto para el escape de Yuuri. Cabalgó por el camino hacia la ciudadela, entre puestos y gente ruidosa pero feliz, que sólo lo colocaban más nervioso. El camino parecía eterno. El príncipe había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, dejando así que el caballo lo llevase hasta donde quisiera.

   Fue de esta forma en que ambos terminaron en el bosque, muy lejos del reino. No le era permitido ir al bosque más allá de la pequeña parte perteneciente al reino de los Katsuki, puesto que ir más allá significaba desprotección. Era una parte inexplorada por los reinos aledaños debido a las leyendas de grandes monstruos habitando aquel lugar.

   —¿Dónde… Estamos…? —Se preguntó Yuuri en voz alta, observando los árboles a su alrededor. Estaban más juntos que los que se encontraban cerca del reino, provocando así una oscuridad casi temible. Apenas entraban pequeños rayos de sol a iluminar las flores que también crecían ahí de forma desmedida, pero libres de cualquier impedimento. El primer instinto del príncipe había sido volver, por supuesto, pero estaba intrigado por lo que no había sido explorado. El sentimiento de intriga había acabado con su ansiedad y pensamientos cargados de preocupación, ¿quién lo diría? Así que bajó de su fiel caballo, tirando suavemente de sus riendas para poder seguir adelante.

   Era fascinante estar en un lugar así, pero sólo para él, pues el caballo que antes se había comportado con firmeza, parecía sentirse nervioso. Éste se detuvo, provocando un jalón al brazo de Yuuri para detenerlo también. El joven dio una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y dolor por el alto inesperado del animal.

   —O-Oye, no tenías por qué hacer eso —lo regañó sutilmente, colocándose frente a él a la vez que soltaba sus riendas para poder colocar ambas manos sobre los costados del hocico del caballo— ¿Quieres volver al castillo? No te obligaré a que sigas adelante conmigo —continuó hablando tranquilo, pegando su frente a la del caballo una vez logró que éste bajase la cabeza a donde él se encontraba. Al parecer, su actitud serena y sus pequeños mimos habían ayudado a que su compañero se calmara, mas no evitó que se fuera del lugar. Una vez se despidió de su amigo, Yuuri suspiró, volteando al lado contrario al reino para seguir adelante.

   Apenas unos metros adelante y luego de caminar durante unos minutos, observó con asombro varios árboles formando un gran círculo. Dentro de éste, se veía una gran luz, ¿tal vez había llegado a final del bosque? Yuuri tragó pesado, adentrándose a aquel intrigante y luminoso lugar. Esperaba encontrar tal vez un camino alternativo para llegar a otros reinos, pero lo que encontró fue, sin duda, mejor de lo que esperaba: un lago totalmente cristalino, rodeado de bellas flores silvestres iluminadas por los rayos del sol y árboles frondosos, protegiendo aquel santuario que el príncipe jamás pensó encontrar.

   Pese a todo, lo que más le sorprendió no fue el bello paisaje que se encontraba ante él, sino otra cosa. Su vista se posó en el lago donde algo, o más bien, alguien se encontraba… Pero no precisamente bañándose, no, eso sería normal y algo que no necesitaría tanta atención. Lo que vio fue a un hombre patinando, ¡sí, patinando! En aquel lago, sin que estuviese congelado pues no estaban ni cerca de comenzar el invierno, ¿qué estaba pasando? Su mente no procesaba nada, mucho menos con aquel cierto encanto que el hombre tenía; su cabello largo y plateado parecía danzar con la misma gracia que él lo hacía y sus alas…

   Un momento…

   ¡¿ALAS?! ¡Sí, esas cosas en su espalda eran alas! Eran bellas alas traslúcidas, casi como si fuesen hechas de la misma agua cristalina en la que aquella criatura se encontraba patinando. Yuuri quedó estático cerca de uno de los arbustos que adornaban el paisaje; debía reconocer que quedó encantado. Así es, encantado, si bien la sorpresa había sido enorme, el encanto que la criatura había provocado algo sin igual en sus sentidos. Su corazón se aceleró, pero no dolía como cuando estaba por darle ansiedad por sus deberes e, incluso, sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver los gráciles movimientos del albino.

   —Ey, ¡hola! —Exclamó éste último con alegría, deteniéndose en la orilla del lago, justo en frente de Yuuri. Nadie solía ir a esa parte del bosque, salvo sus amigos animales y otras hadas como él— ¿Te has perdido? —Habló nuevamente, siendo lo más amable posible mientras despegaba los pies del agua, con lentitud, volando hasta poder aterrizar en el verde pasto de aquel sitio.

   Yuuri, por su parte, despertó de aquel sueño que estaba teniendo despierto con la voz de aquél. Su boca se movía como si quisiera decir algo, pero lo único que logró, fue generar ruidos incompresibles a la vez que sacudía sus manos de lado a lado frente a él, como si no quisiera que se acercara. Sus pies reaccionaron y, dando un estruendoso grito, salió huyendo justo por el camino que había tomado. No podía creer lo que había visto. Sabía que la magia existía y, por ende, criaturas como la que vio en el bosque; sin embargo, Yuuri nunca había tenido una experiencia como tal antes.

   ¿Debería decirle a sus padres? ¿Debería callar? Tal vez hablar con su mejor amigo, Phichit, le ayudaría a aclarar su mente.


	2. ¿Humanos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El hada, Vitya, se encuentra danzando sobre el lago sin querer prestar atención a su alrededor... Pero, su vista y su danza se detienen justo en un punto: en el humano que se encontraba frente a él. A partir de ese momento, Vitya se encuentra decidido a conocerlo más, a pesar de su cruel destino...

   El viento era refrescante, lleno de paz. Consigo traía el aroma de la llovizna que había terminado hacía no mucho tiempo. Las hadas del bosque habían corrido a esconderse a sus refugios, pero él… Él era diferente. Se encontraba fuera danzando al ritmo de las gotas de lluvia que caían de manera armónica. Y a pesar de que a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos molestos de su más grande amigo, Yurio, otra hada del bosque al igual que él, no quiso hacerle caso en ningún momento… Era divertido bailar sobre el lago cuando llovía.

   Pero, ¡debía protegerse! ¡¿Qué rayos tenía en la cabeza?! Si bien ellos eran diferentes a los humanos al tener la capacidad de no enfermarse debajo de la lluvia y eran amigos de ésta, en especial de aquellas leves lloviznas, eso no quería decir que estarían exentos del peligro de la naturaleza misma que los había creado.

   —¡Vitya, con un demonio, regresa aquí!  
   —¿Qué sucede, Yurio? ¿Por qué no mejor me acompañas? ¡Es divertido! —Contestó el hada de cabello platinado al rubio.

   —¡Tch! Como si quisiera algo así, idiota…

   Peleas así se llevaban casi a diario, pero, no podían catalogarse como tal… Eran más bien “peleas”, discusiones pequeñas que no tenían repercusión alguna, y todo gracias a la actitud despreocupada de Vitya, quien seguía bailando alegre y grácilmente sobre el lago a pesar de que el “ritmo” con el que estaba bailando había cesado con la lluvia misma. Gustaba de dar giros, saltos, ¡incluso le gustaba deslizarse por el agua! Siempre con entusiasmo, observando el movimiento de su largo cabello danzar junto con él.

   A veces, otras hadas se unían a él. Desgraciadamente, aquél no había sido el caso en ese momento. Y sólo con percatarse de algo extraño frente a él, se detuvo.

   Lucía como un hada, pero, algo más pequeño que él. Parecía ser… ¡Un humano! La sonrisa de Vitya se hizo cada vez más grande a cada segundo que observaba al muchacho de cabello negro frente al lago. ¡Qué emoción! Era una lástima que Yurio no se encontrara con él para ver esto.

   —¡Ey, hola! —Exclamó el hada finalmente, deteniendo un pequeño deslizamiento que había hecho antes en el lago. Voló de manera sutil hacia la orilla del mismo, posando sus pies sobre el verde pasto una vez se encontró cerca del muchacho humano— ¿Te has perdido? —Preguntó con toda inocencia, sonriendo. Pero la respuesta del otro no había sido la esperada: había salido corriendo de ahí, gritando.

   Estaba algo triste al ser abandonado de esa manera, e incluso había hecho un pequeño puchero durante unos segundos. Le había cautivado. Los rumores de los humanos entre su raza eran terribles; pero él, ¡él era simplemente una lindura! Sentía ganas de abrazarlo, por una razón desconocida para él. Luego de quedarse en aquel punto durante un momento, decidió volar hacia el árbol hueco donde vivía con su compañero y amigo de toda la vida a contarle lo sucedido.

   —¡Era un humano, Yurio, lo vi! ¡Era hermoso! —Entró sin siquiera anunciarse, pero estaba entusiasmado sobre aquél que había visto, aunque fuese sólo por unos segundos.

   —Te dije… ¡Que avisaras antes de entrar! —Contestó con furia el rubio, tomando uno de sus almohadones para lanzarlo justo al rostro del albino. ¿Quién se creía? Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta las palabras del más alto, levantó una ceja, extrañado de sus palabras— ¿Un humano, dices? ¡Qué ridículo! Ningún humano nos ha encontrado jamás. Además, son terribles, ¿cómo puedes decir que era hermoso? —Prosiguió en un tono burlón al final de su frase, aunque… Realmente Vitya quiso hacer caso omiso a aquel tono en el que le hablaba, además de sostener entre sus brazos lo que el hada joven había lanzado hacia su rostro.

   —Yo lo vi, era un humano. Era como tú y yo… Pero sin las alas. Era más bajito que yo, también… — “Pero más alto que tú, como todos aquí”, pensó Vitya luego de haber hablado; no quería que Yurio se sintiera ofendido con esas palabras si las decía de verdad.

   —¡Y te juro que lo veré de nuevo! —Y con aquella frase, llena de entusiasmo y determinación, terminó por irse a su lado del árbol, dejando a Yurio perplejo con tal decisión… Estúpida, a su ver, pero que a la vez sería interesante observar a lo lejos, en especial el resultado de tal acción.

   Sólo existía un problema: aquel humano jamás debería pronunciar el nombre de su especie en presencia de ninguno de aquélla, o Vitya se desvanecería para siempre. Y no sólo Vitya, quien escuchara decir a un humano “eres un hada”, correría el mismo destino que él.

   Era un riesgo que Vitya quería correr, más que nadie… Y todo por querer conocer a aquel hermoso humano que acababa de conocer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Whoo! Pues... Terminé el capítulo antes de lo que esperaba. Y no, este no es un "Capítulo 2" porque quise explorar un poco la perspectiva de Vitya ahora. Graciosamente, éste también ha sido el resultado de un ejercicio para una de mis materias. Espero lo disfruten.


End file.
